Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $2$ and the product of $-7$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $3$ plus the quantity of $-7$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $-7x$ $-7x$ $ + 2$ What is the quantity of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-7x + 2) = \color{orange}{-7(-7x+2)}$ What is $3$ plus $\color{orange}{-7(-7x+2)}$ $-7(-7x+2)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-7x+2)+3$.